Hidden Love
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Re-write. Shiho yang bingung karena perasaannya akan bertambah kuat jika dia menerima permintaan itu.


Hai~~~~~~~~~  
>Ketemu lagi dengan aku.. dan dengan pairing yang sama ^^ serta dengan warning yang sama; OOC dan Gajeness. mungkin ini juga sedikit maksa ._. secara banyak orang mengatakan ini pasangan crack jadi sulit untuk menggabungkannya.<p>

**Disclaimer : **Detective Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho.

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden Love<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>(FULL OF SHIHO'S POV)<strong>

**-Flashback-**

"Aku mohon Shiho, kau bisa kan membantuku ?"

"Tidak"

"Shiho…!"  
>"Apa ?"<p>

"Bantulah aku"

"Aku bukan tipe gadis seperti itu, Saguru !"

"Tapi ini sangat menggangguku ! Besok berikan aku jawaban"

**-Flashback end-**

Aku teringat permintaan Saguru. Haaah,, kenapa dia selalu menyusahkanku? Dia memintaku untuk menjadi 'pacar'nya agar adik kelas yang menyukainya tidak mengejar-ngejarnya lagi. Huuft, bukannya aku tidak mau sih, tapi.. aku ingin itu menjadi kenyataan mungkin ? Ahh ! Sadarlah Shiho ! Dia hanya ingin mejadikanmu pacar sementara saja !

"Kau kenapa miyano-chan ? Mukamu kusut sekali" seorang gadis berambut hitam dan panjang menyapaku.

"Ah, Mouri-san. Aku tidak apa-apa kok"

"Benar tidak apa-apa ? Mukamu lebih kusut dari pakaianku lho" Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda yang menjuluki dirinya sebagai detektif dari timur menyenggol lenganku.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa. Kalian berdua pergi saja sana"

"Huh, dasar gadis dingin dan mengerikan"

"Katakan sekali lagi jika kau mau kubunuh detektif aneh"

Akhirntya mereka berdua pergi. Mukaku kusut ? Benarkah ? Mungkin ini terjadi gara-gara aku memikirkan permintaan Saguru kemarin. Aku belum bisa memberikan jawaban. Memang aku senang, tapi aku merasa tak enak jika hubungan ini hanyalah akting semata. Tapi ini juga salah satu cara untuk semakin dekat dengannya ! Tapi… Tapi… Tapi… Kenapa dia memilihku ? Tunggu ! jangan GR dulu Shiho !

"Kau memikirkan jawabanmu ?" DEG. Orang yang sedang aku pikirkan mengagetkanku. Dia dengan entengnya duduk di bangkunya; di depan bangkuku.

"….." Aku hanya menatapnya.

"Jadi…?"

"Sebelumnya aku mau bertanya kepadamu"

"Silahkan"

"Kenapa kau… Memilihku untuk menjalankan misi bodohmu ini ?"

"Ya aku pikir kau orang yang pantas"

"Ratu Es Teitan sepertiku ini ? jangan bercanda"

"Makanya, jika Ratu Es Teitan luluh oleh ksatria ganteng sepertiku, tidak akan fans gila yang mendekatiku kan ?" Dia menjawab dengan pedenya. Oh, kau hanya tidak tahu bahwa sejak dulu kau telah meluluhkan hatiku *ceilah shiho… XD* .

"Kenapa dengan aku yang menjadi pacarmu, fansmu tidak berani mendekat ?"

"Kau kan Ratu Es, kau pasti ditakuti … hehe" jadi itu maksudnya dia mengajakku ? karena tatapan dinginku ini ? dadaku terasa sesak. Ah, sudahlah.

"Jadi bagaimana Shiho ?"

"Baiklah"

"Arigato ne Shiho …. !"

Saguru tiba-tiba berdiri dan memelukku erat. Yaa mau tidak mau aku berdiri dan membalas pelukannya. Beberapa detik kemudian aku sadar bahwa kata-kata Saguru terakhir tadi terlalu keras sehingga mengundang perhatian seluruh anak di kelas. Oh my…

"Sepertinya ada pasangan suami istri yang baru nih…." Ujar Sonoko, si Ratu Gossip Teitan.

Aku yang kaget dengan sorakan teman-teman, langsung mendorong tubuh Saguru yang masih melekat di tubuhku. Lepas. Tapi saguru hanya tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggulku dan berkata..

"Ya, aku dan Shiho sekarang pacaran"

Mukaku langsung seperti kepiting rebus yang siap dihidangkan *nyam… nyam…* mendengar saguru berkata seperti itu.

"Benarkah ! Selamat ya !" Sorak-sorai kelas malah semakin hebat. Aduuuh..

"Hei, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu ?" Tanyaku sambil men-deathglare Saguru, yang akhirnya terlihat seperti tatapan manis karena mukaku memerah. Saguru hanya menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya.

"Kau harus terbiasa pada sikap-sikapku mulai hari ini, sayang" Bibirnya yang menyentuh telingaku membuatku merinding kegelian.

Perasaanku campur aduk. Senang, tapi juga sedih mengingat ini hanya sementara. Tapi, sudahlah ! Nikmati saja.

* * *

><p>Sudah 7 hari aku menjalani hubungan aneh ini dengan Saguru. Fyuh, dia selalu mengagetkanku dan membuatku memunculkan semburat merah di pipiku dengan sikap-sikapnya. Mencium keningku, mencium pipiku, memelukku, dan hal lainnya seperti layaknya orang pacaran. Yaa aku tahu semua ini dilakukan untuk menjauhkan Saguru dari adik kelas gila itu, makanya Saguru mengumbar 'kemesraan' di depan umum. Jika tidak ada orang, aku dan Saguru hanya bersikap biasa. Seperti saat ini di taman …<p>

"Nih eskrimnya" Ujar Saguru sambil menyodorkan ice cream cone rasa chocholate chip dengan balutan coklat dan-*author mikirnya makanan melulu deh*

"Oh, Arigato"

Keheningan tercipta selama beberapa menit. Akhirnya aku memecah kesunyian itu.

"Apa adik kelas itu sudah tidak mengejarmu lagi ?"

"Kudengar dia depresi setelah melihat hubungan kita. Aku pikir dia sudah menyerah tapi dia malah semakin membara mengejarku. Haaaaah~"

Mendengar perkataan Saguru aku jadi tertawa kecil. Tanpa sadar mataku dan matanya bertemu. Merasa mukaku akan memerah aku mengalihkan pandangan mataku.

"Tapi kenapa tidak kau terima saja pernyataan cintanya ? Kasihan kan dia"

"Aku tidak suka tipe gadis periang seperti itu. Merepotkan sekali. Aku lebih suka gadis pemikir dan tidak banyak bicara. Yaa sepertim-" Saguru yang menyadari sesuatu langsung menepuk mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Seperti siapa maksudmu ?"

"Lupakan" timpalnya dengan sedikit merona merah.

Menyadari ada anak SMA Teitan yang jalan-jalan, kami berdua langsung mengganti topik sambil 'menjalankan misi'.

* * *

><p>Bel istirahat berbunyi. Segera aku menyeret kaki-kakiku untuk keluar dari kelas membosankan ini. Seperti biasa, aku menuju perpustakaan.<p>

"Kenapa kau selalu pergi ke perpustakaan ?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang mengikutiku. Yaa siapa lagi.

"Ada larangannya ?"

"Kau tahu itu bukan jawaban yang memuaskan"

"Dan aku rasa itu bukan jawaban"

"Oh ayolah Shiho .."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku suka ke perpustakaan ?"

"Aneh saja ada anak yang suka ke perpustakaan saat istirahat. Biasanya kan anak-anak langsung makan atau ngobrol"

"_To the point_ aja, kau mau mengajakku jalan-jalan huh ? Maaf aku tidak bisa. Kau sudah banyak menyita waktuku kemarin"

"kau benar-benar cerdas ya. Tapi… ayolah ?"

Kalau sudah berdebat dengan Saguru seperti ini, biasanya aku sulit untuk menang. Akhirnya aku langsung saja ke perpustakaan.

"Hei Shiho !" Aku pura-pura tidak dengar dan langsung membuka pintu perpustakaan dan… BYUUUURRR ! Ada yang memasang jebakan di sini. Sial ! sudah cuaca dingin, kesiram air dingin lagi ! Apalagi aku agak flu hari ini. Dan layaknya superman *halah*, Saguru mendatangiku.

"Shiho ! Kau kenapa ?"

"Itu balasanku karena kau telah merebut Saguruku ! Hahaha…" Tiba-tiba seorang gadis muncul dari balik bilik buku.

"Hakuba-niichan, kenapa kau tertarik dengan gadis dingin itu ? Kenapa kau tidak tertarik denganku ? aku mencintaimu Hakuba-nii, mau kan jadi pacar ku ?"

Saguru dengan marah menghampiri adik kelas yang menjdi biang keladi itu.

"Dengar adik kelas sialan ! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, AKU. TIDAK. SUKA. DENGAN. GADIS. SEPERTIMU. ! Apa urusanmu menjahili pacarku hah ! kau tidak berhak untuk cemburu !"

Mendengar Saguru yang sedang marah besar, gadis itu menangis.

"Hiks… jadi inikah balasannya ? Aku membencimu Hakuba-nii !" ujarnya sambil berlari keluar perpustakaan.

"Lihat itu Shiho ! Bahkan dia bisa langsung merubah perasaannya padaku ! Itu bukan cinta sejati namanya " Ujar Saguru seolah tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang perpustakaan.

Aku tidak menjawab apa-apa. Kenapa kepalaku pusing ya? Yaa memang aku agak flu hari ini. Ditambah dengan guyuran air tadi, mungkin aku akan-

"Hei, Shiho ! Bertahanlah ! Hei ! Ya ampun, badannya panas sekali !"

* * *

><p>Di mana aku ? dilihat dari warnanya, baunya… Ah, sepertinya aku di UKS sekolah.<p>

"Daijobou, Shiho ?"

Aku memandang pemuda yang memegangi tanganku. Kemudian aku melihat sekeliling. Sepi. Jangan-jangan …

"Hei, jangan bilang kau yang menggendongku sampai ke sini ?"

"Hm ? Baiklah, aku tidak bilang"

"Jadi-"

"Memangnya kenapa ? Hanya menggendongmu saja tidak boleh ?"

"Bukan masalah itu bodoh ! Bajuku basah !"

"Lalu ?"

"Kau tidak melihat…. Sesuatu yang aneh-aneh kan ?" Tanyaku yang mengingat bahwa seragam sekolah itu tipis, apalagi kalau terkena air, apalagi kalau dia menggendongku !

"Ehm… Bisa dibilang keberuntunganku"

"Kau HENTAIII !"

"Hahahaha… Aku hanya bercanda Shiho. Yaa benar aku menggendongmu tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak melihat apapun"

"Kau tidak dapat dipercaya" Saguru hanya membalas senyum meremehkan. Aku pun bertanya lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan adik kelas gilamu itu ? Dia tidak mengejarmu lagi kan setelah mengatakan bahwa dia membencimu ?"

"Yaa begitulah…"

"Jadi… Kita.. Akhiri hubungan aneh ini ?"

"…"

"…"

Kami mengalami keheningan yang canggung selama beberapa menit.

"…..Bagaimana kalau….diteruskan saja…?"

"A, a, a, apa maksudmu ?"

"Tempo hari…aku pernah bilang kalau aku suka gadis yang….pemikir dan tidak banyak bicara…seperti….seperti…..sepertimu"

Jantungku serasa ingin meloncat keluar saking kagetnya. Apa ini ? Pernyataan cinta ? Saguru duduk di ranjang yang aku duduki dan menghadapku. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Aiiiih lucunyaa ! *gubrak*

"Kau…..tidak keberatan kan ?"

"Jadi kita benar-benar…menjalani hubungan…..yang lebih dari teman…?" ujarku dengan tidak kalah memerah.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan sih…."

"…..baiklah"

Saguru tersenyum tulus setelah aku mengatakan itu. Tangannya yang sedari tadi menyatu dengan tanganku, beralih ke pipiku dan….

5 cm…

4 cm…

3 cm…

2 cm…

1 cm…

0,5 cm…

"Shiho ! Kau tidak apa-apa ? Kudengar kau pingsan ! Shih-" Kami yang kaget karena mendengar seseorang membuka pintu dengan kasar langsung melepaskan diri. Sedangkan si detektif sial yang sudah mengganggu event spesialku hanya bisa mematung dengan muka memerah. Gadis yang berada di sampingnya pun tak kalah merahnya.

"Err… Shi, Shinichi, sebaiknya kita menjenguk Miyano-chan nanti saat pulang sekolah saja…"

"Be, benar. Ma, maaf sudah me, mengganggu kalian berdua. Jaa~"

Oh, terima kasih Kudo-kun, kau telah membuat kami sama-sama merah, sama-sama diam dan sama-sama canggung. Aku yang sudah agak baikan, segera turun dari ranjang UKS. Tapi sialnya aku terpeleset dan hampir jatuh tersungkur. Aargh ! Salah apa sih aku hari ini Kami-sama ?

"Ups, hati-hati. Kau belum sembuh benar" ujar Saguru yang dengan cepat dan sigap menangkapku dari depan.

"Ah, arigato" Jawabku sambil melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku. Tapi Saguru bukannya melepaskan, malah menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"….Aishiteru"

Perasaan bahagia memenuhi hatiku..

"….Aishiteru yo"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, dan melihat Saguru yang mukanya seperti bendera cina. Maniiiiiis sekali kalau detektif sombong ini sedang malu. Yaa walaupun mukaku tidak jauh beda dengan mukanya saat ini. Saat mata kami bertemu, Saguru menyeringai.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan event yang sempat tertunda tadi?"

Aku hanya tersenyum geli. Lalu aku melingkarkan tanganku ke lehernya dan aku rasa kepala Saguru semakin mendekat…

5 cm…

4 cm….

3 cm…

2 cm….

1 cm….

0,5 cm…..

0 cm…

Syukurlah, tidak ada pengganggu kali ini. Mulut kami yang awalnya membelai lembut satu sama lain, beberapa menit kemudian menjadi belaian lidah yang ganas. Lidah Saguru dengan rajin mengabsen gigiku satu per satu.

Ah, aku tidak ingin ini berakhir.

* * *

><p><strong>~OWARI~<strong>

* * *

><p>Shiho di sini sangat OOC. aku tau, aku tau ._.<p>

mind to RnR ? n_n


End file.
